Tom
' Tom' is a guest pygmy added in Ep 47: Apocalypse Ow!. He dwells in the Closet Room. He is a clear reference to the famous actor and known scientologist, Tom Cruise , parodying his guest appearance on Oprah as well as the alleged claims towards his sexuality. Tom can only be spawned in the Closet Room, and will only appear there after you have left the room. This means that if Tom dies in the Closet Room he will not respawn back until you leave and re-enter. Behavior Interactions Tom will not interact with other Pygmies while in his un-altered state (meaning not possessed or turned into an Alternate Pygmy) except for Baby Pygmies. When Tom is put outside Apocalypse Island, he opens the secret door to the Xenu Altar. When a Baby Pygmy is placed in Tom's hands inside the Xenu Temple, he will pick him up and throw him up into the center portion of the room. The Baby Pygmy will then become Xenu. Tom can be infected, zombified, turned into a ghost, and become any alternate pygmy, including becoming a Baby Pygmy. In any form, he will still open the door to the Xenu Altar. Idles Tom will say idle quotes such as "I want the truth!" when not interacted with. When placed next to his couch in the Closet Room, he will jump on top of it and bounce for a few seconds. Appearance Tom appears to be a normal pygmy, except for his behavior and walking stance. Unlike Charlie, who is an alien, Tom's clothing and anatomy are the same except for his legs, which are slightly thinner than other Pygmies'. Tom's stance and defiant expression also mark him apart, as they make him appear to be angry, frustrated, or just plain crazy. He stands with his legs farther apart and with his arms open at an angle, rather than at his sides like other Pygmies. His face is turned down in an upside-down U shaped frown, and a mole on his left cheek. Tom also appears to stomp around when he walks, almost in a predatory like fashion. Quotes "I want the truth!" "Where's my baby?"- ''said when a Baby Pygmy is idle on screen. ''"'SHOW ME THE MONEY!!!"'' "Heheheheheh!" "And I do care, so very, very, very, very, very, very, very much." ''"You... '''complete... me."'' "You're glib." "Psychiatry is... is a pseudo-science." "I feel the need... the '''need' for speed."'' "But I don't '''want to '''come out!" Slide open the closet door. He will say this and pull it shut. Gallery This section needs images. You can help by adding one. Trivia *Tom is the only guest Pygmy that will not come back to life normally, unlike Charlie. *When Tom closes his cell's door, he appears to keep talking even after he finishes saying his line. Tom Cruise References *Tom's famous quote "I feel the need... the need for speed." is a reference to the 1986 film Top_Gun, which included Tom Cruise saying the famous line. *The soundtrack for the closet room is an obvious homage to the Mission Impossible film series, which all star Tom Cruise. *"You...complete...me." refers to the movie Jerry Maguire, in which the main character Jerry Maguire, played by Tom Cruise, says the quote to Dorothy Boyd. **In the same movie, "SHOW ME THE MONEY", a more famous quote, is also said by Tom Cruise. *In an NBC interview in 2005, Tom Cruise stated that "Psychiatry is a pseudoscience" "Tom Cruise Debates Psychiatry on NBC's Today Show." Wikinews. Wikimedia, 25 June 2005. Web. . *The quote "You're glib" refers to Cruise's interview with Matt Lauer, in which Cruise told Lauer "You're glib." "In tense moment, Cruise calls Lauer ‘glib’" Today Movies. *In a Scientology award show for its 40th anniversary, Tom Cruise said the quote "I am there for you, and I do care so very, very, very, very, much," after receiving an award. http://abcnews.go.com/Entertainment/drives-tom-cruises-true-mission/story?id=4155022#.Ubf3defy-N8 *"I want the truth" is a quote in A_Few_Good_Men, said by a character portrayed by Tom Cruise, which immediately preceeds the famous quote "You can't handle the truth!" http://www.script-o-rama.com/movie_scripts/f/few-good-men-script-transcript.html References Category:Pygmies Category:Males